1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective film to a polarizer, to a polarizer, to a method for producing a polarizer and to a liquid crystal device produced.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of high-performance and large-panel liquid crystal display devices, the application of the devices is now expanding, and it is desired to favorably use the devices in higher temperature and higher humidity environments than before, for example, to use them outdoors.
Accordingly, a polarizer of which the polarizing element degrades little after aged in high-temperature and high-humidity environments and a protective film to a polarizer for use in the polarizer are desired.